


Help!

by glowhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mark is just panicked someone help him, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowhyucks/pseuds/glowhyucks
Summary: Mark's crush notices him and chaos ensues





	Help!

**Author's Note:**

> someone please save mark
> 
> don't forget to follow me on twitter @lesbhyuck !!

Mark Lee has a problem.

The kind of problem that cannot be solved by going to the library and studying or bothering Renjun about. This sort of problem is something that could destroy his whole life if anyone other than his friends found out about it. This problem happens to be five feet and nine inches of pure fire.

Mark's problem is Lee Donghyuck.

The Lee Donghyuck who Mark has been head over heels in love with since 8th grade. The Lee Donghyuck that probably had no idea who Mark was. Not that Mark was a loser or anything, it's just, Donghyuck is  _Donghyuck._ He's the captain of the soccer team, has perfect grades, friends with, like, everyone who's anyone. He's untouchable. And Mark is just Mark. He has a best friend who he'd do anything for, average grades, writes songs as a hobby. Mark is perfectly normal. Normal except for the fact that he's been stuck staring at Donghyuck for about five minutes now.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Renjun says as he hands Mark his popcorn. Quickly shoving some popcorn into his mouth he scowls at his best friend as he sits on the bleachers. It's not his fault that Donghyuck is so-

"Yes, I know, 'he's just so perfect I can't help it,' one of these days he's going to catch you staring at him, you know." Renjun was scarily good at knowing what he was thinking.

"The day that happens will be my last day on Earth." If Donghyuck were to ever catch Mark staring that would be it for him. How would he ever show his face at school again? He won't, that's how. He really can't help it though. How is he not supposed to stare at him when he looks like  _that._ As the center forward for the team he's always running as hard as he can to score. The look of determination on his face is, frankly, very attractive. Not to mention the way his legs look in the uniform, Mark might just die. He's very blatantly checking him out now and he can almost hear Renjun sigh next to him. 

The whistle sounds out meaning it's the end of the game and our team has won. Jumping up from his seat, Mark cheers along with the rest of the student section; that's when the impossible happens. He was minding his business, staring at Donghyuck, as one does, when he turned and caught Mark's eyes and winked. He  _winked._

_Lee freaking Donghyuck winked at him._

"Renjun," He reaches out for his best friend for support, "please tell me that did not just happen. Wait no, tell me it happened. Wait, actually-"

"Yes it really happened, he's still looking this way actually." Mark's head whips around to the field and much to his embarrassment, Donghyuck is, in fact, looking at him. With a yelp Mark bolts from his seat, runs down the bleachers and books it towards the exit. He's not dealing with that today, nope, in fact he's never dealing with that ever. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket which probably means Renjun is calling him but he can't answer right now. He has to go home where it's safe from a certain cute boy's stares.

* * *

 "Renjun how am I supposed to go to school today?" Mark is frantic. How can he go to school when the person he's been crushing on for years caught him staring just the day before? Not only that, but said crush  _winked_  at him _._  

"The same way you always do. Walk down the street to my house then we'll walk to school together."

"Renjun, I don't think you understand the dilemma I am facing right now. I have first hour with him, this is life or death!" What if Donghyuck comes up to him at school and asks why he was staring? What is he supposed to do? Just tell him he likes him? Like a madman? This is the end of Mark Lee.

"Listen, it's 7 in the morning, I do not have the patience for this. You're coming to school. You'll be fine. See you in 10 minutes." And with that his so called best friend hung up on him while he's having the crisis of a lifetime. Knowing Renjun will kill him if he's late, he picks up his backpack with a huff and begrudgingly walks out his door to meet his friend.

 -

"Ok, you can do this Mark. Just walk in and sit in your seat, like normal. No need to even look at Donghyuck." Renjun probably thinks his closest friend has finally lost it as he is talking to himself outside his first hour math class. 

"Oh for God's sake." Renjun pushes him into the room, a little too hard, and he stumbles to the ground at the entrance. Turning back to glare at him, Mark realizes there's a body blocking his, soon-to-be ex, best friend. Mark freezes when he recognizes the familiar silver hair of a certain soccer team captain in front of him.

"Woah, be careful!" Donghyuck helped Mark to his feet and Mark could feel his face warming. This did not happen in any of the many scenarios Mark went though in his head on his way to school, what is he supposed to do now?

"Um... thanks." Nailed it.

Mark scurries towards his seat and puts his head down immediately when he sits. He needs to be alone in these trying times. He usually is alone in his first hour but it seems today is full of surprises because he hears the scrape of the chair next to him and prays it's not a certain beatiful soccer player.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I notice you at our games cheering for the team," oh shit, Mark thinks, this is it--the dreaded confrontation, "I think it's really cool." He smiles his infectious smile. Mark can't help but softly smile back. 

"Haha what can I say, I'm just a fan of soccer." More like a fan of you, Mark thinks but no way is he going to say that. Donghyuck takes his hand and puts a piece of paper in it.

"You should text me sometime," His hand is still touching Mark's and he can feel his face get red and his hands growing clammy.

"Um yeah." Nailed it again. The bell rings and Donghyuck gets up to go to his seat and Mark sighs in relief. That was probably the most awkward exchange he's ever had and it just had to be with his long time crush. Oh my god. His long time crush who also just happened to wink at him yesterday and then give him his number. Oh my god, Mark has Lee Donghyuck's number.

He must be dreaming. 


End file.
